Once Upon a RWBY
by MistyArturo
Summary: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang land in Storybrooke and Emma, Henry and the Charmings find them.


The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky on a warm Thursday afternoon in Storybrooke. Everyone was outside enjoying the gorgeous day, running, playing, walking, having picnics and the like. Hook was out sailing the water with Tinkerbell in a new ship, the Cumulonimbus. Red had decided to go for a run in the nice weather, going into the woods. Regina, however, was sitting at home sulking ever since Robin had chosen Marian over her, ruining her happiness, and her desire to go outside on such a nice day, all because of Emma. Ugh, just thinking about her made Regina angry but she couldn't be so imature about all this. Robin had just been a boyfriend, and even if he was her last chance at love But she was hungry and there wasn't really any food in the house, so she decided to head to Granny's. Emma and Henry were out playing catch in the park with Snow and Charming sitting on a bench nearby watching with smiling faces as Neal was rocked in a stroller by Charming. Henry threw his baseball to Emma, missed, and Charming ended up catching it.

"Hey! Be careful!" he shouted jokingly, causing Henry to fall into a fit of laughter.

"We are _so _bad at this Emma!"

"Hey! I thought we were doing pretty good!" Emma whined. The next time that Emma threw the ball, she accidentally over aimed, causing the ball to fly over Henry's head out of his reach and they watched as the ball landed in the lake. "I think I am going to amend my earlier statement..."

"Emma! Now we can't play no more!"

"Now we can't play no more? Maybe I should give you a grammar lesson instead!" laughed Snow as she stood up, walking over to them. She put her arm around Henry.

"Sorry kid. I'll get you a new ball."

"It's ok Emma. You don't have to. The fact that I can make fun of you forever over this is going to be good enough." Emma groaned and Snow smiled.

"Why don't we all go down to Granny's for dinner?" Everyone sounded their agreement. As they started walking down the little path, they heard some screams and then loud thumps. Everyone spun around before gasping, taking in the sight before them. There were four girls lying in a heap in the grass, and they had seemingly fallen out of the sky.

"Ruby! I can't believe you convinced me to take the bird again!" cried Weiss.

"What? It's fast!" replied Ruby, getting off of the top of the heap.

"Let's do it again! That was awesome!" screamed Yang, completely fired up.

"Where are we even?" asked Blake, looking around. Emma stepped forward, confused.

"Who are you?" All four girls looked up, and quickly straigtened themselves.

"I'm Ruby!" Ruby said, standing Crescent Rose next to her.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss said calmly, crossing Myrtenaster over her body elegantly.

"I'm Blake." Blake answered semi-dully, straightening her ribbon self conciously.

"And i'm Yang!" Yang replied, putting her hands on her hips. Emma stood still, mouth open, shocked. Henry ran forward.

"Oh my god! You guys have weapons! This is awesome! Can I touch it?" he asked, running up to Ruby.

"No. Crescent Rose is mine and mine alone." She watched his face fall and sighed. "Oh alright..." She handed him the gun scythe. He looked up to the top of it, grinning. He swung it around a few times like Charming had shown him in his sword fighting lessons, before handing it back to Ruby.

"That thing is awesome." She grinned at his appreciation, warming up already. Henry reversed back to Emma, whispering in her ear.

"Can we keep her? Can we keep her? Pleaseeeeeee?" He looked up at his birth mother with puppy dog eyes.

"Henry you know those don't work on me. And they aren't pets."

"So who are you exactly? And where are we?" asked Blake, still taking in everything. Henry took the reigns running around to everyone as he introduced them.

"This is Emma, Snow, Charming, I'm Henry, and in the stroller is baby Neal!" Ruby smiled.

"Can I see him?" Snow and Charming nodded and she skipped over, putting Crescent Rose away. "Awwww, he's so cuteee!" Neal grabbed her finger and she smiled. Henry spread his arms open, motioning to everything around them.

"And welcome to Storybrooke!" The four new girls looked at each other as Ruby returned to her group, the other three staring at her.

"How far did you take us exactly, Ruby?" whispered Weiss.

"I dunno." Ruby replied.

"Great..." said Blake.

"Nice job sis! Getting us lost in a wierd place is an all new level of failure for you!" cried Yang. Ruby punched her sister in the arm. "Owww, that hurt."

"Hey, do you girls want to go into town? Maybe we can figure out how to get you girls home." asked Charming. That was when all four girls and Henry's stomach started to growl.

"Is there any way we could get some food first?" Henry pulled on Emma's arm.

"Can we go to Granny' Mom?"

"Sure thing kid." She grinned.

"Yes!" Yang cried out excitedly. "Let's go!" She started running into town and everyone followed.

They got into Granny's to find that it was about half full, but there was a large table in a corner that could seat more than a normal table or booth. Everyone sat there and Emma and Charming pulled up two more for themselves. Emma went over to the counter and ordered everyone burgers and fries. As she went to go sit back down with everyone else, she saw Regina, sitting alone in a booth. The two woman made eye contact and Regina not so non chalantly broke it. Emma stepped over, sitting across from the brunette.

"Regina,"

"No. You don't get to speak. Just go away. I'm not in the mood."

"Regina, you can't hide from this forever. You can't hide from _me _forever."

"Yes I can and I will Ms. Swan. Now if you could kindly _go away _that would be great."

"What are you so afraid of?" Emma sked, her volume rising. "Why are you so terrified to face me. What am I going to do to you?" Regina stood up, furious.

"Emma Swan, I asked you nicely now I'm going to demand it, _leave. Me. Alone._" Emma folded her arms and stood her ground. Regina's eyes flashed bloody murderous she lost her temper and slapped Emma across her face. "Good day Ms. Swan." she spat as the brunette sauntered out of the small restaurant. Emma sighed and rubbed her cheek, going back to sit with her family and others. Ruby bit her lip.

"Ooohhh, bad fight with the girlfriend?" Emma's eyes widened.

"What?"

"That woman who just stormed out, isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Pfft no! They hate each other!" cried Henry, laughing.

"What?" cried Yang. "You mean your not together? With the tension between the two of you, I thought for sure you guys were a thing!" Everyone except for Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang started laughing. Charming was almost brought to tears. Ruby stood up and banged her fist on the table.

"I _will _get you two together if it's the last thing I do!" Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her.

"You're insane." said Snow and Emma in unison.

"No she's not. I'm going to help her!" said Yang, standing up as well. Ruby high fived her.

"Alright sis!" Weiss sighed and made a face.

"You guys are crazy. If they don't want to be together then don't force them. It's not nice." Blake nodded her head in agreement with Wiess. Ruby and Yang got up from the table.

"This ship will sail!" they cried in unison before running out of the diner. Henry watched them leave before looking around to who was left sitting at the table.

"They are most certainly going to die." Emma smiled and nodded in agreement with her son.


End file.
